DE 37 30 939 A1 relates to an engine starter gearing. Said engine starter gearing serves for starting an engine with a starter gearwheel, wherein the engine starter gearing has a number of centrifugally acting flyweights. Said engine starter gearing serves for starting an engine with a starter gearwheel, wherein the engine starter gearing has a number of centrifugally acting flyweights. Said flyweights are located in an annular manner inside a circular recess of a clutch element, each of which has an oblique surface. Said oblique surface bears against a conical surface of a driven clutch element, wherein the flyweights act such that they axially displace the driving clutch element under the action of the centrifugal force.
A pinion is revealed from DE 37 30 939 A1, the individual teeth of said pinion having a tooth width which is shortened relative to the axial length of the pinion.
In conventional straight toothing or oblique toothing, for a gearwheel combination consisting of a starter pinion and a ring gear meshing with one another, the toothing is configured such that a torsional flank clearance of at least 0.3 mm is present between the starter pinion and the ring gear. The flank clearance is necessary in order to permit the meshing operation. The torsional flank clearance is the clearance which is measured between the meshed starter pinion and the ring gear of the internal combustion engine. A torsional flank clearance in the order of at least 0.3 mm, however, is a drawback for the silent operation of the toothings of the starter pinion and the ring gear meshing together, as the noise development of a toothing depends on the flank clearance of the toothings meshing together. This results in a technical difficulty, so that it is necessary to optimize the noise behavior of a toothing.